Dragon Queen Week (Summer 2016)
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: These are my seven contributions for this year's Dragon Queen Week. Each chapter is a separate story and I plan to update regularly through out the week. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DQW Day 1: Split Queen Meets Mal**

 **Summary: In which the Evil Queen pays Maleficent a visit in Storybrooke**

* * *

"Hello, Maleficent. Care to let an old friend in?" the queen grinned knowingly from the woman's door step.

The blonde quirked a brow–stepping to the side to allow the other woman entrance–as her eyes scanned the brunette's appearance.

"You look different from when I last saw you," the sorceress began, eyeing the woman skeptically. "Have done something new with your hair?"

The queen scoffed at comment. "You know perfectly well I'm not the Regina you were expecting, dear, so let's drop the pleasantries."

Maleficent nodded in agreement, never one to enjoy beating around the bush. "So what brings you here, _your majesty?"_ The blonde handed the queen a freshly-poured cup of tea and then made her way to the nearby kitchen to retrieve another for herself.

Taking a seat in the living, the brunette replied, "I'm here for your assistance."

"My assistance?" Maleficent appeared from the kitchen archway, chucking as she took a seat beside the queen. "I'll have you know, ever since I've reunited with my daughter, evil deeds have been farthest from my to-do list."

The Evil Queen nodded at the information. "I figured as much."

"So what did you have in mind?" inquired the sorceress.

Placing her cup of warm liquid onto the coffee table, the queen answered, "I was thinking we could catch up." The woman's expression morphed into a suggestive smirk. "Just like old times."

Maleficent swallowed down a mouthful of her drink before placing her own cup beside the other woman's. "I'm not sure that's–"

"Since when were you one to follow the rules, Mal?" the queen challenged.

Seeing that she had rendered the woman speechless, the brunette leaned toward the blonde and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're just as beautiful as I remember," the queen husked out.

Maleficent felt herself shiver at the touch as she sucked in a sharp breath of air. Having been locked up for the last thirty years, the sorceress had forgotten how nice it felt to be so physically close to someone. "I've missed you, Regina."

Pulling the other woman close, Maleficent captured the queen's lips with her own. The two women fought each other for dominance before settling out into a perfect rhythm. And Maleficent decided that she wouldn't allow herself to lose Regina ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DQW Day 2: Revelation (of Lily's Parentage)**

 **Summary: In which Maleficent pays Regina a visit to share some big news regarding Lily's parentage**

* * *

The sound of heels clicking against a wooden surface could be heard outside the mayor's mansion. When the noise came to an abrupt stop, the woman's front door opened wide, revealing the brunette in her regal attire.

"Hello, Regina," Maleficent greeted with a smile. It had been months since they had last spoken in person and the blonde's heart ached every day they hadn't talked.

The mayor matched the other woman's expression, her mask dropping instantly. "Mal, what are you doing here?"

"I actually have some news I want to share with you. I hope you don't mind." The blonde's gaze dropped nervously to her feet. Since when had _she_ become so unsure of herself?

"Of course not," the mayor replied, inviting the woman into her home. The brunette led them into her living room and they each took a seat on the couch. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"It's about my daughter," the sorceress responded. She exhaled deeply before continuing, "Ever since her arrival in Storybrooke, she's been losing sleep, trying to figure out who her father is."

"And you want me to locate him for you," Regina concluded.

Maleficent shook her head. "I know who she's looking for, but I'm afraid they don't want anything to do with her."

"I'm sure that's not true. Who is he?" the brunette pushed.

"I'm not sure I should say."

Reaching over, the mayor took the other woman's hand in her own. "I promise I won't judge." Deciding to lighten the mood, Regina added, "I was the Evil Queen, for god's sake." The comment earned her a chuckle from the blonde.

"Alright," Maleficent breathed out, meeting the other woman's eyes. "It's you," she revealed.

Regina's eyes widened drastically. "What?"

"Remember when we were together back in the Enchanted Forest?" Mal rushed to explain. The mayor nodded. "Well…something must've happened because I woke up one day in dragon form to find an egg."

"An egg?" Regina quirked a brow.

"A baby."

Regina body sunk into the couch with an unreadable expression upon her face. "Lily's mine?"

The sorceress nodded, causing the other woman to break out into tears. Instantly, Maleficent brought a hand up to rub soothing circles on the brunette's back.

"I-I just can't believe this. I though I was unable to–"

The blonde shushed the woman in a soft tone. "I know."

After her tears had subsided, Regina pulled away from the other woman's comforting embrace. "You were afraid I wouldn't want anything to do with her?" Regina asked, feeling slightly insecure.

"I didn't know for sure," the blonde responded truthfully.

The mayor's nodded at the response, understanding. "Just so you know," Regina began, making sure the other woman could see the honesty in her eyes, "I would _never_ abandon you and Lily. Ever." Maleficent bit her lip, trying her best to contain her sob.

"And if anyone threatens to hurt you two." Regina flashed the woman an intimidating look. "Tell them they'll have to answer to me, the _Evil Queen."_

Right after the words left the brunette's mouth, Maleficent released the sob she had tried so hard to contain, and then engulfed the other woman in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Regina. I lo–" She cut herself off.

The room fell silent–for what felt to the blonde as hours–before the mayor spoke up once more. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**DQW Day 3: Another Life**

 **Summary:** **In which Mal works at a bakery owned by a homophobe and Regina walks in asking for them to make her a lesbian wedding cake (spoiler alert: it's not Regina's wedding)**

* * *

"Hello, welcome to The Gingerbread House. What can I do for you?" came a teenage boy, sporting an unenthusiastic tone, from behind the counter. Maleficent rolled her eyes at the child and continued her task of sweeping the bakery's floor until a woman's sultry voice echoed off the walls of the small business.

"I'd like to order a wedding cake," the woman said, causing the boy's head to snap up immediately. Mal couldn't blame him, the woman was _gorgeous._

"I-I'm sorry." The boy blushed, awkwardly running a hand through his already tousled hair. He reached for a giant binder full of wedding cake examples and plopped it onto the counter before the woman. Leaning over on his elbows, the boy flipped through a few pages and then asked, "What kind would you like?"

The brunette offered him a polite smile before lightly pushing the book away. "I'm afraid none of these cakes would be what I'm looking for." The teenager furrowed his brows.

"I'm actually looking for someone to make me a _lesbian_ wedding cake," the woman said, fixing the boy with an even stare to gauge his reaction.

Her task now long forgotten, Maleficent watched as the teenager began sweating profusely before the brunette. "I'm not s-sure we can do t-that," he stuttered out, not willing to meet the woman's eyes.

Maleficent watched as the other woman's nostrils flared out and wondered just how many bakeries she had visited that morning only to be turned away. When the brunette slammed her hand roughly onto the counter top, the woman had her answer.

"You _can't_ or you _won't?"_ she snapped at the boy.

"Listen, lady," the teenager squared his bony shoulders. "I don't make the rules. It's not my fault you weren't born _normal."_ At the word, the brunette's eyes widened in rage.

Not wanting to be a witness to murder, Maleficent jumped in between the two just in time for the dark-haired woman's fists to begin flying into the air. "Why you little piece of–"

"Hey, hey," Maleficent calmed, staring directly into the woman's eyes with her palms on either side of the brunette's shoulders. "Listen, I know the boy's a little prick but he's not worth going to jail over." The blonde's comment seemed to have its desired effect of calming down the brunette.

The woman huffed out in frustration, her eyes still trained on the teenager.

"Now," the blonde began, releasing her grasp on the other woman. "Describe to _me_ your perfect cake."

"But–"

"Shut it, Jeremy!" Mal snapped, flashing him a threatening look. She was not above letting the brunette tear him into little homophobic pieces.

"I wanted to find a three-tiered cake with the middle section being chocolate and the outer two portions vanilla." The woman exhaled deeply before continuing, "Elegant and containing a few white roses around the base."

Nodding at the woman's description, Maleficent responded with a smile, "Sounds easy enough. We can _definitely_ do that."

Rounding the counter, she pushed the boy away from the register and then turned her attention to the scheduling book. "When would you like to have it done by?"

When no response came, Mal glanced up at the other woman only to see tears pouring down her face. "Is it the boy? Should I tell him to leave?" The brunette shook her head.

Using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away, the woman answered, "It's just…you're the first person who's been nice to me all day." Maleficent's flashed the woman a sympathetic look.

"Jeremy, why don't you head to the back to prepare some fresh croissants?" she ordered the teenager, her eyes glued on distraught woman. The boy shuffled out of the main area, grumbling incoherent sentences until his thin frame disappeared into the back room.

"Listen, I don't usually do this," the blonde began in a hushed tone, not wanting the boy to overhear her next words. "But I'm going to give you a discount for your troubles." The woman broke out into another sob.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice?" the brunette questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Because you're not the only one who's had to deal with this place's homophobia." Mal winked at the woman before retrieving a single scone from under the display case. "Here, take one for the road."

The brunette smiled at the other woman as she took the item into her hands. She thanked the blonde for her kindness and slid her one of her business cards–so that they could schedule all of the details at a later time–before leaving the bakery. That and the fact the dark-haired woman wanted a way to get in touch with the employee again before the event–hoping that for once she wouldn't be attending another one of her friend's wedding ceremonies alone.

And who knows? Maybe this could be the start of something magical.


End file.
